We plan to study the effects of alcohol on the growth and differentiation of neural tissues in culture and correlate the findings with brain tissue studies of rats that are the offspring of alcoholic parents at various stages of their life beginning at conception. These studies will be models for clinical aspects of alcohol abuse namely the fetal alcoholic syndrome and depression spectrum disease that has significant genetic relationship to alcoholism. Histological, biochemical and electrophysiological studies will be carried out on tissue culture. Rats will be subjects of histological, electrophysiological and psychological studies.